hetaliafandomcom_zh-20200213-history
ヘタリア Axis Powers中的生物
This page is for the creatures that have made an appearance in the series Hetalia. America's Whale America has a pet whale that lives in a pool in his backyard. It is noted that the Whale is fond of Lithuania. Whale01.png|America's whale in the anime. america and whale.jpg|America's whale in the manga. America's Rabbit America is seen with a small rabbit in some panels of the manga during his early stages of being a country. This is believed to be a pun, as the Japanese word for "rabbit" is "usagi" and America is often known as the USA Davie.jpg|America is seen with a small rabbit in the Davie strip. America's Unicorn America was given a unicorn on his bicentennial birthday by England. America,_England,_Unicorn01.gif Australia's Koala Australia has a koala that seems to be constantly glaring. The koala is seen to have a temper or bad reputation against strangers. Note: Himaruya has suggested that Female!Australia's Koala is even more ferocious. Australia.jpg Bøyg Norway's fairy friends that stand as a hindrace towards travellers. They only appear once when Norway tries to persuade Iceland using them, knowing that Iceland can see fairies like him. China's Panda China's pet panda's name is unknown, but China almost always carries it on his back in a bamboo basket. China refers to it simply as "Panda". It is stated in notes by Himaruya that China has with him a different panda every time. Panda.jpg china and panda.jpg|China with his panda in Prussia's Blog. England's Cow England can be seen with a cow (presumably a shorthorn, as that breed is native to England). It appears with him in some artwork, and in the strip "He loves fishing in troubled waters." England_and_his_cow.gif England's Rabbit Younger renditions of England can be seen with a small rabbit following him around. Englands_bunny.jpg Flying Mint Bunny The most popular of the magical creatures that only England, Norway and Romania can see, shown to be a flying, mint-colored bunny. It may be a reference to the popular folktale that a rabbit that lives on the moon, based on pareidolia that identifies the markings of the moon as a rabbit. He is also seen to have a fitful love interest for England. Interestingly, the name of Flying Mint Bunny in the original Japanese version can be roughly translated to Fairy. There was a semi-canon name for the Flying Mint Bunny, which is LeeLee by Norway. Flying Mint Bunny.jpg Germany's Dogs It is revealed that Germany owns 3 dogs, by the names of Aster, Blackie, and Berlitz. The dogs appear to be a Doberman, German Shepard and Hovawart. The Hovawert is said to be friendy with Luxembourg's dog. Aster_blackie_and_berlitz.jpg Gilbird Prussia's pet bird was seen delivering the letter declaring the War of Austrian Succession to the Archduchess of Austria. Gilbird is frequently seen flying around or sitting on top of Prussia's head. Gilbird is also mentioned in the Oresama no Blog, where Prussia is surprised when he was informed by Italy that the bird sits on his head, showing that he was previously unaware of the bird's presence. There are some pictures by Himaruya depicting Gilbird with a hat, so it may be assumed that Prussia had taken notice of him. Prussia has been occasionally depicted with more than one of these Gilbirds, similar to France having several birds looking identical to one another, and it is often assumed that they are named Gilbird. 41blog7.jpg| Gilbird in Prussia's Blog. Greece's Cats Greece has multiple homeless cats following him around in reference to the large homeless cat population of Greece. So far only one of the cats, Corporal Cat, has been named. Greece did name one of the cats Larry but it is implied that he made it up on the spot. Greece01.jpg Hanatamago Hanatamago is a white puppy belonging to Finland, first appearing in the strip "Su-san and the Dog". She can talk under certain circumstances, having made an appearance at the 2010 Christmas Event and co-hosting the 2007 Christmas Event. Finland first found her as a stray, and, after coming up with a slew of strange names for her, compromised with Sweden to name her Hanatamago, "hana" meaning "flower" and "tamago" meaning "egg" in Japanese. Hanatamago is also known for being the icon of George deValier . She is sometimes nicknamed "Hana." In a blog post in May 2008, Himaruya said that she may represent the Åland Islands. Note: The "family" of Sweden, Finland, Hanatamago, and Sealand, (sometimes also including Ladonia,) is known as the "Hanatamago Family". 150px-Finland + Sweden + Hanatamago.gif Hong Kong's Panda The same as China, Hong Kong has a liking towards live and plush pandas and appears to sell them in public. In Prussia's Oresama No blog, Prussia states that Hong Kong offers to sell him a panda to bring good luck. Prussia in the end buys them and gets scolded by Germany. Since then, he doesn't believe in the luck of pandas and goes as far to mention it in his Mein Gott! character song. In addition, Hong Kong has mentioned about pandas bringing good luck in his own character song, Hoi Sam☆Nice Guy. File:41blog15.jpg| Hong Kong with his panda in Prussia's blog. Hutt River's Bilby Hutt River appears to own a bilby but there is still no further name confirmation. The bilby made its official appearance in the It's A Pandorra Of Countries~ where it is found in Hutt River's home by Wy and the other micronations. The bilby has also been in a Bamboo Thicket sketch alongside Hutt River and Australia. Kokolo Cameroon is revealed to have a pet lion cub named Kokolo in his appearance in the special edition booklet of Hetalia: Axis Powers Volume 3. In the Halloween 2011 event, it is revealed that Kokolo is a University of Glasgow fine arts graduate. Kumajirou Canada has a polar bear named Kumajirou, who never can remember that his owner is named Canada. Canada also forgets Kumajirou's name in return. They are almost never shown without the other. Fans may abbreviate his name as Kuma. During Christmas, when Canada receives a call asking if Santa had arrived there, he apologizes and says he can't fill in for Santa. Kumajirou notices, and tells Canada that he wants to help. Canada becomes extremely happy (presumably because Kumajirou noticed him), and when England asks what happened, Canada replies that "he just received a Christmas present." canada and kuma.jpg|"I hate to complain, but nobody even asked for my opinion." "Who are you?" "I'm Canada!" kuma wants to help.png|Kumajiro wants to help Canada save Christmas Molossia's Pet Molossia is shown to have a pet. When asks what kind of pet it is, he answered that it's a dog. However, Japan thinks of it as a different kind of creature. It appears briefly in the A Treasure Box Of Countries Part2~ in Molossia's garden. The pet also sparks a debate among other countries and fans to try determine its exact species. It always lets out the sound Chom Chom in every appearance it had. tyomutyomu.jpg|Molossia's pet in the Christmas 2011 Event Mr. Puffin Iceland has a puffin that is often called Mr. Puffin by fans or 'Puffin-san' (Mr. Puffin)' or simply 'Puffin' in the official Hetalia Fantasia CD series. They have been seen in the anime and manga together multiple times. The puffin is able to talk, and has been featured in Iceland's character song 'With love, from Iceland '. The puffin speaks roughly and informally in both the Japanese and English dub. In the English, he speaks like a mafia boss. 2509374 1331685013106 6res 225 225.jpg Human Mr puffin.jpg|Mr. Puffin as a human from Himaruya's blog Pierre Pierre is seen with France and is known to be his pet bird, similar to Prussia and Gilbird. It's been noted that since France seems to have various birds that look identical to one another, "Pierre" is likely a name that France uses to refer to all of the birds, and it is also stated in the anime that he has a bird named Pierre 02. 74783 1367008938276 460 253.png Pelutze Pelutze is the dog owned by Luxembourg. Decipted as a large Labrador with thick grey fur and hazy blue eyes, it has appeared alongside Luxembourg in coloured sketches of him. Luxembourgs_dog.jpg Pochi Usually accompanying Japan, his owner, he is a Shiba Inu dog that has a personality similar to Japan's. He has been shown to communicate and interact with Netherlands' pet rabbit, asking the rabbit to "take responsibility" when he was licked by the rabbit, similarly to how Japan asked Italy to take responsibity after the latter kissed him. He also often carries Japan-cat on his back in the Nekotalia series. 800px-Pochi-kun.jpg neds rabbit and pochi.jpg|Netherland's rabbit talks with Pochi. Poland's Pony Poland has a brown pony with a dark brown mane and a light brown stripe on his nose. The pony also appeared in Hetalia: Paint it White, after it turned into a pictonian. PONY!.jpg Tony Often seen with America, Tony was found after America discovered that a UFO had crashed in New Mexico (Episode 66). Tony is able to speak English, but usually speaks rudely. (As shown in Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White) He also loves video games and making fun of America when America becomes scared of horror movies. Char 51524.jpg Troll Norway has barely been seen with a troll in the manga. It has been believed it is Norway's friend or companion, similar to England's Flying Mint Bunny. Its name is unknown and most fans simply refer to it as 'Troll'. Hetalia Norway by Yami Chan4.jpg Wy's Rabbit Wy has an albino rabbit, which she is seen holding while in her garden. The rabbit appears to be very loyal to her due to it following after her when she confronts Sealand. Wy with her rabbit.png|Wy's Rabbit in the anime. Wy in the manag with her rabbit.png|Wy's Rabbit in the manga.